What Could Happen?
by dessanyjayjay12
Summary: April starts to fall for Raphael, but he's not sure whether to follow along or tell her to get lost. And as usual his temper gets in the way. Oh and did I forget he almost kills one of his brothers...enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF TMNT AND GET NO MONEY FROM ANYTHING. THEY ALL BELONG TO EASTON AND LAIRD.**

**1: Something There?**

"Hey Raph? You doing ok?" Mikey asked as he walked in whirling his nunchucks around.

"Whada ya think Mikey?" He snapped as he sucked snot back in his nose.

Raphael definatley wasn't his normal self. His nose was clogged and sometimes dripped snot. His throat hurt and so did his head. He felt sore all over and hated being unable to fight or move at that.

"Oh gross dude. You look hideous!" Leonardo added crashing in beside the youngest brother.

"That makes me feel better. Do me a favor and get lost, before I get outta this bed and WHOOP BOTH YOUR ASSES ACROSS NEW YORK!"

"Your too sick.." Mikey teased as Leonardo and him stuck their tongues out at their sick brother.

Raphael growled, and with that they both pushed each other trying to get out of the room. Rahpael just laughed. Even when he was sick he still intimidated his brothers. It felt good to smell their fear….well technically he couldn't smell right now. But seeing them was better then nothing.

'AAACCCHHOOOOOO' It went all over his red ninja mask. "Dammit!" He mumbled to himself as he set it beside him on his night stand. He rolled over and fell asleep. An hour passed before someone came crashing in and interrupting him.

"Raphael!" A sweet voice sang as she came in and sat beside him rubbing his head. It felt so smooth and warm. She frowned a little.

"Whada ya want! I told you dweebs to GET LOST!" He screamed as he realized it was April. "Oh sorry April. I thought you were Mikey and Leo."

She laughed, not at all trying to hide it and replied, "No. They went out for pizza. Well at least those too. Donny is in his room trying to make a cure."

"Typical Donny, and man pizza sure sounds good right now." A grogy cough escaped from his mouth and he held his hand to his mouth.

"Too bad. No pizza for you Raph. Your too sick." April placed a kiss on his forehead.

He finally took the pillow off his head to reveal his maskless face and his bright green eyes. April has never seen any of the turtles without their masks. Seeing Raphael without his made her feel, warm. His eyes were so gorgeous, the green reminded her of a neon green color. He actually looked handsome. Well not saying that with his mask he wasn't, but without it….opened his face more.

"Wow…" April said forgetting that she was staring at him.

"April?" Raph was kind of weirded out by the way she was looking at him. No one, not even a human girl ever looked at him like that and he didn't like it. "WOULDYA STOP STARING! I KNOW I AIN'T GOT MY MASK ON YEESH!"

April quickly snapped back to see a not so happy Raphael.

"I'm sorry Raphael. It's just….I've never seen your eyes before."

"What about em?"

"Their….wow." She exhaled.

Raph just turned back over more grumpy then ever. He didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. He growled to himself as he let out another sneeze. April's smile turned into a frown. She hated seeing any of the turtles like this but mostly Raphael. Every since she's met them she's had feelings for the tough guy. They way he seemed fearless, his raging temper, his fighting, just everything about him was so adventurous. She climbed in bed beside him and tapped him on his shell. He rolled over and they were face to face. She could feel his warm breath crawling down her chest. It gave her chills.

"Raphael…"

He could see the thoughtfulness behind her eyes. He tried not to show that he wasn't mad anymore but April could sense he wasn't. She moved closer to him and buried her head underneath his chin. Raph felt the warmth of her body radiating off of her and onto him. She didn't seem to mind the hard barrier between them. As long as she was close to him, she didn't care. She felt safe laying there as she brought her arms up to his chest. Raphael was confused for a minute. He didn't know what she was trying to accomplish here, but eventually he wrapped his arms around here and fell back asleep.

"I love you Raphael." April whispered as she snuggled against him and fell asleep.

Raphael had the biggest smile on his face. He couldn't help but have sweet dreams with April in his arms.

"Hey dude, we brought back so….woah ho ho." Mikey laughed as he motioned Leonardo in to see what he was seeing.

"You think they…you know?" Leo asked.

"You know what?"

"You know!"

"Oh…sure dude I mean look at them." Mikey teased making kissy faces and sounds.

They turned into their rooms and the sewers were quiet for the rest of the night. Raphael woke up to see April still laying in his arms.

"GYAAAAHHHH!" He screamed waking April.

"Raph, are you ok?" She asked.

"Why are you…my bed? Beside me?" He freaked out trying to catch his breath.

April put her finger to his lips making some what calm down.

"Don't worry, nothing happened." She assured him. "I layed beside you. That's it Raph. I swear."

She moved closer to him and fell back asleep. He wanted to shove her off the bed and return to slumber….but she seemed so innocent and comfortable. He just couldn't do it. He closed his eyes and could feel her squirming to get closer to him. 'Wow, this feels nice. She feels nice.' Raph thought to himself. It was twelve in the afternoon when they both had woken up. April planted a sweet and gentle kiss on Raphael's face and gently touched his cheek and let out a faint smile.

"You don't feel hot anymore."

"Good. Maybe I can kick someone's ass now." Raphael sprung out of bed and strapped his utilities belt on. He had forgotten his mask was enflamed in snot. So he quickly washed it before tying it onto his face.

"I take it your feeling better.." She teased.

"A lot better. Thanks April." Raphael was a little unsure at first but he thought since she did he could too. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a firm kiss on the cheek.

When he pulled away he noticed April was blushing a deep red. He grabbed his sai, twirled them around and tucked one on each side of his belt. He walked out to see his three brothers waiting for his arrival. They all rushed to him like a bunch of hungry paparazzi.

"So, what happened between you and April?" Mikey asked curious as the other two creeped in closer.

"Nothing alls we did was talk. Why?" He asked a little confused. "Oh…no no no." He said soon realizing what exactly they were asking. "Nothing like that, GOT IT?" Soon he became enraged.

They backed off and went back to what they were doing. April came out and tied her long hair up into a messy bun.

'Wow, she looks so beautiful.' Raphael thought as he watched her walk up behind him and put her arms on his shell. 'What am I crazy? Snap out of it Raph, she's just a girl.'

She smiled at him and disappeared into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Donny asked waiting for an explanation.

"Like I'd know. She's been acting like that ever since yesterday. Kinda weird if you ask me. Now, no more questions! I'm going to punch the dummy around for a little bit….come on Mikey." Raphael said as he took his sais out ready to fight.

"Oh man! Why do I always have to be the dummy?" Mikey whined as he got his nunchucks out swinging them about.

Leo and Donny rolled their eyes and decided to go interrogate April.

"Hey April." Leo said as he winked at Donny.

"Oh. Hi leo, Donny.." She trailed off as she began to scramble the eggs.

"So, what's up with you and Raph?" Donny asked smiling to her back.

"Nothing. We just talked and fell asleep I guess."

"You expect us to believe that when your eyes were all over him this morning." Leo added.

"Yes, I do. He was sick….I felt bad you guys. So I kept him company." April explained.

Raphael looked over to see them questioning April. He threw Mikey at the wall and made his way towards the other two.

"WOULDYA LET IT GO ALREADY! NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN US, NOTHING EVER WILL. SO GO AWAY BEFORE I PEEL YOU BOTH OUT OF YOUR SHELLS!" He huffed trying to catch his breath from screaming at the two. They smiled and quickly fled the scene. "Fucking pests.." He mumbled under his breath.

"You shouldn't have yelled at them lie that Raphael, they were just curious." April said as she poured a glass of milk.

"Well they can go be curious some where else." Growled Raphael as he left and went into his room. He crawled under his covers and sank into his bed.


	2. A Battle With Myself

**2: A Battle With Myself and A Late Night Laugh**

"Hey Raph, we came to apologize…" Leo said as Donny and Mikey shuffled their feet behind him.

"Why don't you just get lost." He mumbled as he rolled over and stared at the sewer wall before him.

They all looked at their brother, wondering what they could do.

"Come on Ra..." Leo said touching his brother's shoulder. But before he could finish Raphael jumped up and punched him.

"What was that for?" Donatello asked as him and Mikey helped Leonardo up.

"Yeah man, chill." Mikey said with his arms crossed.

"Chill? Chill? How can I! When I constantly have you three up my ..."

"Woah! Raph you need to control your temper!" Leo said poking Raphael in the chest.

"I'll do what I want. Worry about yourself!" Raphael lost control and kicked Leo in his chest and sent him flying out of his room.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU CAN BE SUCH A HOT HEAD SOMETIMES!" Leo screamed dodging his brothers sais.

HOT HEAD!? I'LL SHOW YOU HOT HEAD!" Raphael screamed as he elbowed Leonardo in the face then swept his feet from under him.

"Bring it Raph!"

Leo flipped up and kicked Raphael, and sent him flying over the couch. He stood up and jumped over the couch to thrust his sai at his older brother.

"YOUR SO SMUG! YOU KNOW THAT!?" Raphael yelled before twisting his sai with Leo's katana and flipping him over then slamming his sai down barely missing his brother's head.

April came in and pulled Raphael off of Leo.

"What was that about man?" Michelangelo said disappointed in them both while helping Leonardo up.

Raphael just stood there in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just almost did. He ran out and went on the service standing on the roof of Master Piggy's Pizzeria. 'I...I can't believe that I almost killed Leo. He's my brother. What was I thinking?' He thought as he let the rain pour over like a river over stone. He sighed and put his sai back in the hollsters.

"You ok?" April asked shivering from the cold night air and the down pour.

"Sure, now leave." Raphael said crossing his arms trying to ignore the red hair behind him.

"Your not gonna get rid of me that easily." April laughed as she stood beside Raph and held his hand.

Raphael looked down at their hands being intertwined then looked up at her. She smiled so sweetly. 'Wow! She's so...so gorgeous.' He thought as he looked back out into the busy city lights.

"What are we doing?" Raph asked as he pulled is hand away. "I'm a mutant. Your a human. This ain't ever gonna work."

"Your so much more than that Raphael." She said as she put her hands on his chest.

He could feel his body temperature rise. He was so nervous, he didn't know what to do. 'Go on...kiss her! No, that's April! She's been our friend for so long. But you want to.' He debated with himself as he finally couldn't hold it back any longer. He let the space between them close. His lips covered hers, and she moved closer pushing against him. His hands started to wonder down her body before he stopped himself and pushed away.

"I...I didn't mean to ki..." Before he could finish April kissed him again.

He was tensed up.

"Relax." She said as her wondered down south.

Raphael jumped back. "Woah! We can't do this. I mean, what's with with ya? You've been all over me since yesterday."

"I can't help it..." She started to move closer as he moved back.

"Come April, you never acted like this before."

"So..." She kissed him again.

"Then why are ya doin this now?"

"Because Raphael. I care about you."

"Stop right there!" Raphael screamed as he rubbed his temple with his fingertips. "Just...stop. Listen, it's time for me to go. I think I better get back to the sewer."

Raphael jumped off the rooftop and slid down the fire escape into the sewers. Nothing but the sound of his feet slipping through the water was there to entertain him. He opened the door and peeked in to see Mikey and Donny passed out on the couch with pizza and cheese all over them.

"Revolting slob.." He whispered as he laughed.

"Your home?!" Leo said coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah.." He let his words trail off and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Listen, Leo I wanna apologize to you for the way I acted."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother Raphael?" Leo teased as he finally got a smile from his hot tempered brother.

They cleaned up the house together and dragged the other two to their own rooms and beds.

"Leo, I can tell you anything. Right?" Raph twiddled his thumbs.

"Yeah Raph. Anything. Why? What's on your mind?"

"Uhh...April."

"Why April? Did something happen?"

"Well, kinda. She kissed me."

"SHE KISSED YOU!?"

Raphael covered his brother's mouth and growled.

"Shut up you babbling idiot. Do you wanna wake up Mikey and Donny?"

"Forget them! Worry about Master Splinter."

"Good point Leo. He might make us run a couple drills if we woke him up."

"Well, what'd you do Raph?"

"I...I kissed her back."

Leo busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked gritting his teeth.

"Nothing. It's just...she kissed you!" Leo laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked waiting for an explanation.

"Nothing really." He started to calm down. "Listen Raph, get some sleep. I'm sure you'll feel fine tomorrow."

"Maybe your right." They both headed off to bed.

Raph couldn't sleep. He had so much on his mind. He just layed there staring at the grey ceiling. Thinking about nothing but April.


	3. Hurting, Pleasure, and Guilt

**3: Hurting, Pleasure, and Guilt**

"Hey guys, I managed to hack into the Kraang's computer and it looks like they're up to something." Donatello's fingers continued to scatter around the keyboard.

"Aren't they always up to something?" Raphael hoped on his brother's desk and spun his globe around.

"Give me that!" Donatello yelled taking the globe from Raph and dusting it off. "So, they're planning on making some kind of device…"

"The world's gonna end! Their making a…A DEVICE!" Mikey ran around the room screaming.

*THUMP* Raphael did his daily routine and smacked Mikey.

"Why do you have to be such an idiot?" Raphael asked the youngest brother.

"Could you let Donny finish?" Leo screamed. "Go on."

"A device that will give them the ability to control a mind." Donatello zoomed in on the blueprints.

"And that's?" Raphael asked twirling his sai.

"BAD!" Donny yelled extremely scaring Mikey.

"Right. So when is it taking action?" Leo asked crossing his arms.

"Tonight."

"So I say we surprise them and bash some heads!" Suggested Raphael.

"We can't rush into this." Leonardo quickly shot down his brother's request down.

"Sure we can."

"Raphael it's going to be packed."

"We got this! They're just freaky aliens with freakish brains in their chest."

"Well, let's just check it out first." Leo motioned the team out and to the surface.

They waited on the roof and over watched the Kraang.

"Kraang, it is almost time to do that which is called the plan to initiate and take over the world with that which is called the plan."

"There' s at least twenty of them down there." Leo studied their every motion.

"So. We beat them before, we can do it again! Let's go!" Raphael impatiently paced back and forth.

"This probably isn't going to be easy, so…"

"WOO-HOO!" Raphael screamed.

"COWABUNGA!" Following Mikey.

"Gahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Donny yelled as he tripped on stuff.

"And no one listens to me, of course." Leo joined the fight dragging his katana's behind him.

Lasers came from every direction. The turtles were flipping and rolling over and under them. Raphael flipped Kraang over him, twisted his arm, snapped it off, and beat another Kraang with it. Mikey, Donny, and Leo just stared at him horrified.

"Dude…your twisted." Leonardo said.

"Thanks." Raph replied before sinking his sai deep in a Kraang.

Mikey was a bit overwhelmed.

"Somebody help?" He called to his brothers.

"Need assistance?" Donny asked as him and Mikey began to do some damage.

"Kraang turn on the device that is in relation to the plan that will take over the world with what is called the device."

A Kraang turned the device on and it targeted Raphael. He fell to the ground, and when he got up he shook his head.

"Are you ok Raph?" Leo touched his brother on the shoulder.

Raph grabbed him and threw him. He wiped out Donny and they both landed in a pile of old wooden boxes.

"What's wrong with Raph?" Leo couldn't believe how his brother was acting.

"He got hit by the Kraang's mind control device. If I could just rewire it I'm pretty sure it would reverse the effect." Donatello explained.

"Well Mikey and I will hold him off." Leo joined Mikey, and Donny fled to the machine.

Raphael charged at Mikey but he quickly dodged it. But he brought a left hook and knocked Mikey down.

"RAPH IT'S ME!" He screamed backing up.

Raphael brought his sai down and missed Mikey by a hair. Michelangelo kicked Raphael and flipped himself back up. Leonardo tried a side attack but Raphael did a round house kick and hit Leo in the chest. The wind was knocked out of him, and Raph slowly walked towards his hurt brother. Leo tried to move but he couldn't. His body felt too weak.

"RAPH….NO!" He managed to get out. He figured this was it, he closed his eyes and held his hands up.

"GET AWAY FROM LEO!" Michelangelo yelled as he hit Raphael with his nunchucks.

He helped Leo up. Leonardo just stared at his brother. 'Raph, I know your in there.' He thought as he watched Raphael come charging at them. He dodged it and continued to dodge his attacks.

"I don't want to hurt you." Leo said avoiding his brother.

"GOT IT!" Donny yelled as he looked for the on switch.

"Well hit him!" Leo demanded.

Raphael knocked Leonardo to the ground and hovered over him. He smiled and stepped on Leo's leg, completely crushing it. Then, he brought his sai down.

*ZRRRRP!* Donny zapped before he could finish Leo. He shook his head and stopped. His sai hung just above the center of Leo's forehead. Leonardo was so nervous he was trying to catch his breath.

"What….what was…I doing?" He asked as he helped Leo up.

Leonardo fell back down and winced at the pain.

"Woah, what happened Leo?"

"You." He replied just sitting there.

"Me? But…how?"

"You stepped on it.."

"I'm sure I did it on an accident." Raphael said hoping his brother would agree.

But they stayed in silence. Raph began to back up slowly and shake his head.

"Tell me it was an accident Leo." He begged. He didn't want to a monster. "TELL ME!"

"I wish I could Raph."

Raphael's eyes began to fill with tears. He ran out and stood on the rooftops for hours just thinking about his actions. 'No…I couldn't of did that! I WOULDN'T of did that!'

"Why?" He fell to his knees as tears rolled down his face.

He punched the ground, he was so angry at himself.

"Raphael are you ok?" A familiar voice asked.

"No. April I hurt Leo and almost killed him." He threw his face into his hands as it began to rain.

He let it wash over him as he mentally scolded himself. April sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him. Raphael grabbed April and dug his face into her chest.

"It wasn't your fault Raph." April tried cheering him up, but it didn't work.

" I HURT LEO! DON'T YA UNDERSTAND?! MY OWN BLOOD! MY OWN BROTHER!" Raphael screamed as he pulled away from April and stood up to stare into the endless night sky.

"He'll forgive you Raphael." April left and returned home. Well, to the sewers.

When Raphael came home everyone was in Leonardo's room. Raph walked in and everyone except Leo left. Well, he wasn't able to.

"Look Leo, I….I didn't know what I was doing I swear."

"I know Raph. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't control what you were doing."

"Leo, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot." Raphael punched the sewer wall as he tightened the muscles in his body. His anger just continued to build up.

"Raphael, don't blame yourself. The Kraang did it to you. You didn't have a choice." Leonardo assured his brother that it was no one's fault but the Kraang.

Raph propped his brother's leg up and tucked him in.

"Get some sleep Leo, Ya need it." Raph left his brother in peace.

He walked out, Donny and Mikey hugged him.

"It's great to have you back Raph." Mikey said hugging him tighter.

"Ok, let go." Donny released but Mikey continued to hug Raphael. "Don't make me hurt you."

Mikey let go and read some comic books. Raph just sat on his bed still thinking about his injured brother.

"Knock, knock." April said as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah?" He asked turning in her direction.

She slipped in between his legs and put her arms around his neck. Raph was so nervous he didn't know what to do.

"How are you Raphael?" She quietly whispered in his ear.

Chills went up and down his spine as he pulled her closer and tightened his hold on her.

"Damn." He whispered begging for more.

She kissed him and slowly slipped her tongue in. Raphael soon became dominate. He threw her on his bed and kissed neck, playfully teasing her.

"Oh Raphael." April squeaked.

Raph quickly pulled back, "Am I hurting you?

"GOD NO!" She replied as she pushed his head back down to her neck.

He dragged his teeth up and down her neck as she dug her nails into his shell and arched her back. Raph looked down and smiled at her, and she returned it.

"Raphael?" April quietly asked.

"Yeah April?"

"Take…me…all…the…way." She licked his ear, which made him lose control.

He tore her shirt off and felt her warm bare skin. He licked from her chest down to her bellybutton. April arched her back, Raph started to take her pants off but she smacked his hand.

"My turn." She smiled as she got on her knees and took everything into her mouth.

Raphael threw his head back and held her head down there.

"Jeez April." He managed to slip that out.

April continued as he grew, she soon choked on it. She finally came back up and Raphael kissed her.

"Come on."

"You sure April?"

"I'm sure."

Raphael slowly pushed his way in. Of course it was slightly painful, it was her first time. He didn't want to hurt her, so he took it nice and slow.

"Oh Raphael. You don't know how long I waited for this."

Soon she gave him permission to go faster. She began to moan and screamed.

"Damn April…quiet down."

He picked her up and finished it off. When he was done, they both fell onto the bed panting. Sweat poured off of them, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Wow Raph you were.."

"Amazing? I know." He teased.

They climbed under the covers, and Raph put his arm up so April could lay her head on his chest. Morning came and so did Raph's guilt. 'How could I've done that while Leo is still hurting?' He asked himself. He looked over to see April's smiling face still sleeping. Her red hair in a mess, Raphael kissed her forehead. She smiled and snuggled against him.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered not knowing she was already awake.

"I know." She replied with the biggest grin.

Raph playfully pushed her, "Jerk." She laughed and threw on her clothes. She began to pull her hair back but Raphael stopped her.

"Why don't you ever leave it down?" He asked.

"Well, I guess I will today." She smiled.

Raphael twirled his sai into their holster and this time he kissed April without hesitation. Raph was the first to rush to Leo's side.

"Hey Raph."

"Leo! Do you need anything?" He asked sitting beside his brother.

"I'm good. Thanks..although I'm going to need somebody to look over Donny, Mikey, and the missions. Raph, you think you could handle that?"

"Anything for My big brother." He gave him a small hug and left to start today's lesson with Master Splinter.


	4. Problems, Complications, And Game Shows

**4: Problem, Complications, And Game Shows**

"Sensei, do you think I have what it takes to be a leader for Leonardo?" Raphael doubted himself, he didn't want to fail anyone especially his brothers.

"There is always a risk to take my son. Time will tell. Until then, spar! Since Leonardo is laying with a broken leg…"

Raphael nervously rubbed the back of his neck as guilt began to take over him again.

"We are short one. So Raphael you will have to fight Donatello and Michelangelo at the same time."

"No problem. Your going to get crushed like little bugs." Raphael said as he pulled his sai out.

"Yeah right bro!" Michelangelo stood to Raph's left and had his nun chucks ready to swing.

"We'll see about that. I have come up with a formula that uses perfect agility and speed to counter…"

Raphael interrupted his brother, "Enough talk. Let's do this."

"Ready." Master Splinter studied his three sons. "Go!"

Raphael dodged every attack his brother's threw at him. But the whole time the only thing on his mind was Leo. Raphael flipped back and swiped Donatello's feet from under him, but Donny bounced back and smacked him in the face with his staff. Raphael took a couple stumble's back. The more he though about his brother, the more angrier he became. He just didn't want to believe he had done that to him. Raphael growled and wrapped his sai around on of Mikey's nun chucks and sent him flying into Donny. They both quickly got back up and decided to attack at the same time.

"What's wrong Raph? Can't handle it?" Michelangelo asked distracting Raphael from the actual goal.

Donatello stuck his pole firmly on the ground and swung around it hitting Raphael into Mikey. He tried to punch Mikey but Mikey was too quick.

"Hold still!" Raphael screamed running after his orange masked brother.

"What's the problem Raph? Are you worried? Maybe just a tiny bit scared that Donny and I might actually…beat you?" Mikey laughed.

The only two words that stuck in Raphael's mind was beat you. No one beat him! Not even his brother's. He became so enraged he tried to go after Mikey. But in the process Donatello knocked him down and out for the count.

"The new sparring champs!" Michelangelo announced as him and Donny laughed and joked.

Raphael stood back up. "No.." He whispered. "NOO!" He screamed with so much anger.

"So much anger my son. If you let it consume you, soon you lose sight of everything." Master Splinter reached through to his son.

"I know master, it's just. LEO'S HURT BECAUSE OF ME! IT'S MY FAULT HE'S LAYING IN THAT BED RATHER THAN LEADING THIS TEAM! AND ON TOP OF THAT, MIKEY NAD DONNY ACTUALLY BEAT ME!" For the first time everyone witnessed a tear fall from Raphael's eye.

"Dude, it's ok. It's not like you're a loser. It was one battle." Michelangelo leaned against his brother.

"Yeah Raph." Donatello agreed patting the back of his brother's shell.

"Raphael. You need to relax and find yourself. You cannot let one defeat be the definition of you. And I assure you that Leonardo has forgiven you. You cannot blame yourself for something you did not do." Master Splinter returned to his study and meditated.

"Knock, knock." Raphael said entering Leonardo's room.

"Hey Raph, how was the lesson?" Leo asked pushing himself to sit up.

"Fine, I guess. Although Michelangelo and Donatello beat me." He tried to play it off.

"What?!" Leo busted out laughing.

"It's not funny Leo!" Raphael growled at his older brother.

"Your right, it's not. But Donny and Mikey? HAHA!"

"Anyways, how much longer ya gotta stay off ya foot?" Raph stuck hi sai down in his cast and scratched his foot for him.

"Just another week." He replied.

"Is that your math or Master Splinter's?" Raphael teased his brother.

"Mine. I can't be down for too long. I have to lead the team. I can't let you guys down."

"Leo, you're not letting anyone down. Your recovery is important. Now shut up and get rest loser. Ya need it." Raphael playfully punched his brother in the arm and left.

"Is Leo ok?" Mikey asked with his big blue puppy eyes.

"Yeah Mikey. He's fine, just…just needs rest. How about ya go get Don and we go out for a night run?"

Mikey hugged his brother and went to get Donatello.

"Well, someone's being nice." April teased.

"I'm not being nice, I'm the same. Just taking these yahoo's out for a run that's all." He crossed his arms.

"Sure Raphael. You may fool yourself. But you can't fool me, you're going soft."

"I'M NOT GOING SOFT JEEZ! MICHELANGELO, DONATELLO…LET'S GO!" He walked out the sewers as he got a head start.

"Hey, no fair dude! You got a head start!" Mikey yelled.

"Doesn't matter. Just keep up. Got it kid?" Raphael laughed, as Donatello was hot on his trail.

"Oh, we'll try." Donny said passing Raphael up.

"No you don't." He pushed himself so they both were side by side.

"Dudes, what up!" Mikey screamed as she tried to catch up with his brother's.

Raph and Donny stopped, then herd a crashing noise and looked down to see the Kraang. They turned back and silenced Mikey.

"WHAT!?" He obnoxiously asked.

"Shut up!" Raph yelled as he smacked his brother on the head. "Donny, whadya think they're doing?"

"It looks like they're loading some mutagen."

"Why would they need mutagen?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know Mikey let's just waltz on down there and ask them?" Raphael couldn't believe his brother sometimes.

"Could we do that?" He asked as Raph smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hypothetically speaking…no. But maybe we can follow them." Donatello looked at Raphael for approval.

"Why are ya looking at me?" Raphael asked weirded out by Donatello.

"Well, seeing that you are the temporary leader. We kind of need your approval." He explained waiting for a response.

"Oh, well I say let's go." Raphael, Mikey, and Donnie silently took off through the night air.

They swiftly moved without any attention being brought them. Although a couple times Mikey almost messed up cover….typical Mikey. They arrived at an abandoned warehouse, and watched closely.

"Is that the shredder?" Donatello asked as he focused. "It is…but why?"

"I don't know Donnie let's go ask him. He might be nice enough to give us an answer." Raphael laughed.

"That won't work Raph." Donatello responded.

Raphael smacked his forehead and shook his head. "That was sarcasm ya idiot!"

"I say we shoot missiles at him. Pew! Pew! Pew!" Mikey pretended to shoot the bad guys as he made noises.

"Mikey…stop talking." Raph suggested. "I say, we go down there kick butt and leave. So, let's go!"

Raphael jumped down and caught The Kraang and Shredder by surprise.

"What are the one's known as the turtles doing in this place called the alleyway?" The Kraang asked.

"It looked like a fun party…so we had to crash it." Raphael slyly smiled as Mikey and Donnie joined him.

"FOOT!" The Shredder yelled as all his ninjas came, especially Karai.

"Long time so see." Karai smiled as she instantly went for Raphael. "I see your short one turtle, where's Leonardo?"

"Who would want to see ya I mean look at that face, and number two it ain't any of ya business what Leo is doing ya freak!" He gladly replied.

His sai were fighting for territory against her sword.

"Aren't you just so entertaining." She teased the hotheaded turtle.

"I'LL SHOW YA ENTERTAINING!" He yelled as sent her flying with one kick to the chest.

"Hey Raph, you almost done there?" Donnie asked as him and Mikey were trying to fend off The Kraang and The Foot.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey tried to hit The Shredder but he grabbed the nun chuck and threw him. "YOUR ONE TOUGH GUY!"

Karai's sword barely missed Raphael; the two were both starting to get frustrated.

"Just give up!" Raphael demanded as he broke her sword with his sai.

"Never in my lifetime." Karai threw her sword and punched Raphael in the face.

He took a couple stumbled back and smiled as he wiped his mouth. "Nice one, now let me try." He did a roundhouse kick that made her fall into The Shredder.

The turtles stole the mutagen and returned to the sewers.

"Master Splinter, look what we took from The Shredder." Raphael threw the tube up and was about to catch it when Donnie took it.

"You got to be more careful with this. Who knows what it could do to already mutated DNA." He explained as he locked them up in a steel crate.

"Donatello is right, but good work my sons. Leonardo would have been very proud of you all." His bowed and were dismissed.

"Man, I'm hungry where's April?" Mikey asked as he jumped over the couch and sat down.

"I'm right here!" She laughed as she walked in with five boxes of pizza and a small doggy bag for her.

Mikey and Donny were the first to get some cheesy slices, but Raphael wanted to eat his with his brother, Leo. He grabbed a couple slices and went into his room to find him gone. He threw the pizza on the bed and went looking for him. He soon entered the training room and there he was trying to stand.

"LEO!? WHADYA THINK YOUR DOING?!" Raphael rushed to his brother and picked him up.

"I'm fine Raphael. Really, I am."

"No your not! Your leg is still broke!" He sat his brother down on a nearby chair.

"I can't stay in bed all day and do nothing." He looked at his brother and deep within his eyes was a cry for help.

"Your gonna have to. I know how hard it is to want to do something so bad but ya can't cause something is holding ya back, just a minor thing. Trust me when I say, ya need to rest." Raphael put his hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled at him.

Leo smiled back. "But Raph, I have to lead."

"In another week."

"NO! It's now or never Raph. Trust me." He stumbled trying to get up.

"Come on Leo don't do this to me." Raphael said trying to sit him back down but Leo kept refusing.

"Let's just get some pizza, and relax. Ok?" Raphael suggested as he helped his brother into the living room. He sat him on the couch.

"Raphael, can we talk?" April asked pulling him aside.

"Uhh, sure April." Before he could finish she was already dragging him away.

"So, about that one night…"

"What about it?" Raphael rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you've been pushing me aside…"

"It's not my fault. I've got bigger responsibilities. Ya know I like ya April, but with Leo's recovery, the world at stake and everything it's kinda hard to romance it up with ya."

"I know but it's just…I can't just drop everything and stop loving you."

"And I can't just drop everything just to love ya. I mean don't get me wrong, I still love ya. But it's hard to balance everything." Raphael didn't want to cause any hard feeling between them.

"The world is more important. I know this." April said as she looked down at the ground.

Mikey, Donnie, and Leo peaked around the corner to see Raphael kissing her.

"DUDE THEIR KISSING!" Mikey screamed as Leo grabbed his mouth and dragged him back.

"Shut up Mikey! Do you want Raphael to catch us?" Leo whispered as he scolded the youngest.

"I'm not gonna promise ya anything. But I'll try to be there as much as I can. But if ya ever need anything, I got cha." Raphael hugged April tightly.

"Anything? Well…I could use a cuddle buddy tonight." April smiled up at him.

"Uhh…well…ok?" He was a little nervous at the offer. "Now, be right back." Raphael turned to where his three brothers. "Mikey, Donnie, and Leo..come out. After all ya just heard. Everyone gets one free butt kicking." He laughed as he walked over to them.

"He's coming!" Donatello sweated it out.

"Run, run, run. Abort mission!" Leo whispered with a scream.

Donnie helped Leo, everyone except Mikey was able to escape Raphael.

"Alright April, I've made up a new game. It's called 'Does Mikey bend that way?'." He twisted Mikey's leg over his head.

"Ow, ow, OW! Raph, I'm sorry. Stop." He begged as Raphael continued to hurt his brother.

"Alright you guys." April broke it up and Mikey took off running into his room and slammed the door shut.

"Oh Donnie? Leo? Where are ya guys?" Raphael walked around the lair looking for his other two brothers.

"Shhh, be quiet. He won't find us here." Leo said as him and Donnie stayed sitting above the sewer pipes.


	5. Training and The Shredder

**5: Training and The Shredder**

"Come on Raphael, you won't find them…give up." April suggested as she slumped behind the determined turtle.

"Your right April, maybe I should just give up!" He shouted through the lair tricking his brothers.

He began to slowly walk away when Donnie dropped down with Leo. Raphael quickly turned around and grabbed Donnie's wrist.

"So glad ya decided to join us." He looked at Leo and smiled. "Leo can go, but you, Donnie, get major payback." Raphael pulled Donnie's staff from him and began to whack him over the head.

"Ow, come on Raph. STOP!" Donnie shouted running.

"Make me."

"I can. My sons gather." Master Splinter ordered as all four sat on their knees before him.

"Yes Sensei?" They all asked as they bowed their heads before his presence.

"I fear you are not ready to encounter The Shredder for a second time. As Mikey has observed, he is too strong and is filled with nothing but hatred and evil."

"There's nothing to worry about Sensi, isn't you who said Evil never conquers if there is always a beam of light?" We got this." Raphael relaxed, a little too much.

"ENOUGH! His strategy is to weaken his opponent by words and attack with force. He is smarter than you think. For now on only be involved with the Kraang until your training has expanded…then you may try your luck against The Shredder. But until then, you remain in the shadows from him. Understood?" He looked for any defiance.

"Yes Sensei." They all answered as they stayed seated till their Master left.

"You guys saw The Shredder?" Leonardo asked as Mikey helped him up.

"Yeah, it didn't go so well." Mikey laughed.

"It's not a joke Mikey…we really need to shape up." Leo said as he pushed the youngest away. He wanted to stand on his own.

"And exactly how….are we going to do that? According to my calculations, it's going to take more than a week to "shape up" to his level. And besides even if we do, we can't attack without Master Splinter's consent." Donatello explained. "Oh, almost missed this… you have a broken leg."

"Don't worry about me, I have a plan on how to strengthen this thing. Focus number one is you idiots." Leo teased.

"Uhm, you mean us two idiots and a brainless zombie." Raphael said referring to Mikey.

"Why thank you." Mikey smiled. "Wait…heyy!"

"Don, take Mikey and focus on both of your guys' fighting techniques. I got Raphael." Leo sat on the ground and began to unwrap his leg.

"Woah! What are ya doin?" Raphael asked as he knelt down beside him.

"What's it look like? I'm getting better, let me go."

"I can't Leo. What if something goes wrong with ya. And ya end up bein out for another week?"

"It's a risk I'll take, and besides Raph…you'd do the same."

Leo got him on that one. If that was him, he'd taken it off a day after it was wrapped and to try to walk. Leo finished and threw the bandages aside. He slowly stood up wobbling around.

"Alright. Now, come on Raph." Leo demanded as he took his katanas out.

"What?" So confused. "Oh..no. No. No. I am not fighting ya." Raphael backed away from his brother with much refusal.

"Oh come on Raphael…what happened have you gone soft? Huh?" Leo asked crawling under his brother's skin.

"I'm…not…soft Leo…." Clenching his teeth and tightening his fists Raphael growled.

"Prove it to me. Prove to me that the big bad Raphael hasn't turned into a complete mush fest." Leo shifted his foot, ready to fight. "Come on Raphael…"

"MUSH FEST!?" He screamed.

"Or maybe your scared big brother is going to beat you…just like Mikey and Donnie did." Leo smiled.

"Ya wanna push it Leonardo?! Well ya pushed it! LET"S GO!" Raphael demanded.

Leo smiled, he knew he was going to be a little rusty…but he was excited to finally fight. Leonardo went to throw a kick but Raphael dodged it and elbowed Leo in his shell. Leo fell, rolled over, and struck his katanas against Raph's sais.

"Not bad for having a broken leg." Raphael laughed as him as his brother stood back to back circling around.

Leo laughed and punched Raph, he took a couple stumbles back, and swiped Leo's feet out from under him. Leo pushed himself back up and kicked Raph with his bad leg.

"Well that hurt…but it was worth the pain." Leonardo laughed as he dodged Raphael's attack.

"I am NOT gonna lose to ya!" Raphael tried coming down on Leonardo in mid air, but Leonardo moved and swiped one of Raph's sai out of his hand.

Raphael was becoming even angrier. He shot one of Leonardo's katanas out of his hand and sent him flying into Donnie.

"Now your talking Raph!" Leo was excited.

Everyone could clearly see Leo was winning, Raphael was becoming a little rusty.

"Time to finish this." Leo said as he threw Raphael on the ground. "And done."

"Wow! Leo you were awesome!" Mikey said running up to the eldest of them.

"I couldn't of done it without Raphael." He helped Raph up and they gave each other a hug.

"Next time it ain't gonna be pretty." Raphael insisted as he made amends with Leo.

"We'll see. But now we need to focus on our technique, our skills, our styles, our souls and bodies." Leo suggested.

"Dude, Leo, I don't wanna study your body. Actually anyone's." Mikey started to back up from that thought.

"Not like that Mikey…." Leo took his katanas out and threw them on the ground. "Let's focus on hand to hand combat…"

"Fine by me. I don't need a weapon to kick some serious shell." Raphael threw his sai down.

"Uhh, ok Leo." Donnie gently laid his bo staff against the wall.

"This can't be good." Mikey hung his nun chucks above a pipe over their heads.

"Ok, I'll take Raphael. Donnie you take Mikey…" Leo began to give orders until he was interrupted.

"Why do I always have to fight Don? Why can't I ever fight you or Raph?" Mikey whined to the eldest.

"If you insist. I get Don and you can fight Raph. Is that ok Mikey?" Leo didn't want to hurt his brother's feelings.

"Sure." Mikey smiled standing across form Raphael.

"Could ya of made this any easier?" Raphael asked Leo as he laughed at Mikey.

"I'm not as dumb as you think Raph!" Mikey screamed as he threw a punch at his hot-headed brother.

"Your gonna regret that." Raphael rubbed his face and kicked Mikey in the chest.

"No it will be you who is regretting the thing that I was suppose to regret that you told me to regret…it…yeah..." Mikey blankly stared at his brother.

"Dude, it literally hurts to listen to ya sometimes." Raphael charged at his brother as the two held nothing back.

"Ok…ready Don?" Leo asked.

"Born ready Leo." Don smiled.

Don kicked Leo, but Leo blocked it. All four brothers were in a heated battle when April walked in with a new outfit. She let her hair down and she was wearing a knee high red dress that showed her curves with black open toed pumps. She had light makeup and her thin lips matched the color of her dress. But the boys were so deep in their training they hadn't noticed her.

"Oh…sorry to interrupt." She stopped in her tracks blankly staring at Raphael.

She couldn't help but just look at him. His sly smile, his eyes…just everything about him made her melt. The sweat pouring off of him while he fought Mikey drove her crazy. She stood with her hand on her hip, until next thing she knows Mikey is sitting on her.

"Sorry April." Mikey got back up and charged at Raphael.

But Raphael was so fixed on April he hadn't noticed Mikey, which let Mikey get one good punch on his brother. Raphael went flying into the wall.

He rubbed his head while April helped him up. Mikey laughed at him…Raphael growled and went to put him down for the count but April stopped him.

"Raphael!" She sweetly sang as she turned for him to get a full view.

"Wow April. Ya look…." Raph's breath was taken away.

Everything about her was amazing. Mikey began to laugh at his dumb founded brother.

"Ya know what Mikey! I should come over there and kick your shell…but…I'm gonna let ya off the hook. Ya little twerp." He jumped at Michelangelo and made his orange masked brother run and hide behind Leo.

"Come Mikey I'm trying to fight." Leo yelled as he did a backflip.

April held her hands behind her back as she twisted from side to side. "What are you doing today?" She asked as she trailed her finger from his chin to his chest.

Drool slipped out of his mouth as he quickly wiped it away. "Uhh…nothing that I could think of."

"YOUR TRAINING!" Leo yelled back as he sent Donnie flying and walked over to the two love birds. "Sorry April." Leo apologized.

"Oh. It's ok Leonardo." She looked at the ground a little bummed out.

Raphael pushed him aside and pulled her chin up to his eyes. "Are ya ok?" He asked touching her face gently.

"I'm fine Raphael…" She slowly said.

"LOOK LEO! YA MADE HER CRY! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SHELL SO HARD YOUR NOT…" Raphael screamed at his older brother until April broke it up.

"Come on guys. Don't fight…I'm not crying." She begged Raphael to stop.

He saw that look in her eyes and calmed down.

"Well I'm gonna go out." She got closer to Raphael and whispered in his ear. "I'll be right back." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

"Damn." Raphael watched her walk away.

Her hips swung in perfect rhythm and her arms just flowed with her whole body. He couldn't wait to just hold her in his arms, and feel her soft skin. She was the girl he daydreamt about.

"Hello! Earth to Raphael!" Leonardo waved his hand in his brother's face.

"Uh, yeah? Sorry. What!" Raphael snapped back to reality.

"Come on, we're gonna run some exercises." Leo smiled at his brother.

The boys had been up for half the night, and Leo decided it's time to quit. Raphael threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes for moments until he felt someone else's weight on the bed with him. He looked over to see April. Raphael shifted himself onto his back and April climbed on him.

"Hey babe." Raphael yawned, wanting to close his eyes so bad.

"Oh. Cute name. Hey Baby. You seem tired." April teased as she laid her head on his chest.

"Well Leo made us run extra exercises." He explained.

"So I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight?" She was hoping he'd say yes.

"Oh April. How? Where would we go?" He asked trying to just forget about the situation at hand.

"Well I know this place…" April trailed off as Raphael positioned himself to sit up.

"I don't think this is a good idea.." Raphael pushed a piece of April's hair behind her ear.

"No one will see you." April begged. "Baby please!" She whined.

"I can't risk it." He firmly responded.

She made a pouty face, but knew what could make Raphael break. She smiled at him sweetly and leaned down. She snuggled her head into his neck and began to kiss it. Raphael knew exactly what she was doing and couldn't take the torture anymore.

"Ok! Ok! We'll go!" He laughed as April shot up and stood by the door. "But if we go, when we get back…ya have to stay the night in my room. In my bed. In my arms." Raphael waited for a response.

"You got a deal." She smiled as they both snuck out.

April brought Raphael to this pond area closed in by tall grasses. The moonlight reflected in the cold clear blue waters. The sounds of the crickets made everything so much more romantic and calmer.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Raphael looked into the water and saw him and April's face.

"It is…" She took her heels off and dipped her toes in the water.

Raphael thought why not just jump in. He took his bandana off and some steps back and before April could move she was soaked.

"RAPHAEL!" She screamed as her hair seeped over her eyes.

He chuckled and swam up to her. "I'm sorry April…" Not really. He held her hand and dragged her in. "HAHAH!"

"I HATE YOU!" April screamed as she splashed water at him.

He swam closer to her and pulled her close. "No you don't." He kissed her as he felt her face get heated.

"I hate when you do that." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh shut up. Ya know ya like it." He picked her up cradle style and dipped her under.

She came up and pushed her hair back. "Your lucky you're so charming."

"Am I?" He asked as he floated around the pond with her.

"Mhm." She kissed him.

"Well I tend to have that charm." He laughed.

"Shut up." She playfully pushed him away. "So, random question."

"Ok…ask away." Raphael smiled.

"What do you like so much about me?" She asked blushing.

"Well, there's nothing really to say.." Raphael began to explain.

"WHAT!?" April shrieked.

"Let me finish. There's nothing to say because I like everything about you. From your head to your toes." Raphael laughed. "Now my turn. What do you like about me?"

"Uhm, I like that you're a fighter and you stand up for what you believe in. Your eyes and how charming they are. Sometimes your attitude…and your cute voice." April smiled.

"My voice ain't cute…" Raphael whispered.

"Yes huh." April replied.

He noticed her teeth started to clatter, and she was shivering a little. He picked her up and carried her out of the pond. Raphael sat her in his lap and held her tight.

"Jeez your cold." He kissed her forehead as she laid her head on his chest.

"Just a little." She laughed.

"Maybe we should head back." Raphael suggested.

"No." She protested. "This is the most fun I've had with you."

"Well how's about we go for a run on the rooftops?!" He stood up and tied his mask back on his face.

"Mmmm…ok."

Raphael scooped her up, climbed up a fire escape and began running and jumping over rooftops. The wind blew in April's hair. She looked up at Raphael and laughed, she could tell he was having fun too.

"Haha! Now this is my kinda night." He jumped over a chimney.

He was soon stopped by none other than The Foot. He sat April down and took his sai out ready to fight.

"We do not wish to fight…" Shredder walked out form the crowd of ninja. "Instead we bare a message."

"Well spit it out. I ain't got all night Shred Head." Raphael swung his sai. He wasn't letting his guard down especially with Shredder.

"Not patient, I see. Well…I thought it would only be fitting to warn you and your master that soon all your lives will come to an end." Shredder laughed as lightning came from the sky.

April stood behind Raphael and rested her hands on his shoulder. She was so scared and Raphael could sense it. He pushed her closer and turned his attention back to The Shredder.

"Doubt that. No one's life is coming to an end but yours…so do us a favor and get lost." The face of pure evil was staring right into Raphael's eyes.

"Your so foolish. I could eliminate you now. But I'd rather watch you suffer and cry just like the rest of your weak family."

"Your wrong! We live together, we train together, we fight together, we stand for good together. We are ninjas. We strike hard, defend and protect, and fade into the night. And there ain't no bad guy or monster that's ever gonna change that. That's what is important. And that's why we will always be brothers." Raphael spit on the ground, swept up April and headed home.

They made it into Raphael's room without disturbing anyone and he was so angry he punched a wall. Which woke up Mikey.

"Raph, are you ok?" The littlest asked as he walked in his brother's room rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"I'm fine Mikey, just go back to bed." He noticed Mikey was still half asleep and stumbling.

So, he helped him into his bed, tucked him in, but before Raphael could leave Mikey called him. "Raph?"

"Yeah Mikey?" Raphael asked looking at his little brother.

"Do you think we can defeat old bucket head?" He asked still somewhat asleep.

"Definitely Mikey." Raphael wasn't sure but he didn't want Michelangelo to know that.

"And what if we don't?" He asked yawning in between words.

"There's no if Mikey…we will. Now get some sleep, ya need it." He tucked Mikey in kissed him on the forehead and left.

He threw himself on his bed and wanted to scream so bad but he couldn't.

"You guys can do this. I know you can." April sat criss cross applesauce across from him.

"Yeah? And how do ya know that? What if something goes wrong April. What if I lose ya? What if I lose a brother?" He asked.

"You guys are the best fighters I've ever seen, and you guy's are the closest brother's I've ever seen. The only thing you need to win is faith, hope, and family. It's not your fighting skills that need help…it's your trust in each other." She could see that someone finally got through to this hard headed turtle.

"Your right April." He kissed her on the cheek. "Let's get to sleep. Leo's gonna wake everyone up extra early…." Raphael laid down and held April in his arms. The more he thought about waking early the more he became bummed out. "Fuck me…" He whispered before he closed his eyes and fell sound asleep.


	6. Could It Get Any Worse

**6: Could It Get Any Worse**

"Rise and shine." Leo yelled as he walked through the lair.

"DAMN IT!" Raphael screamed as he drug himself out of bed.

"Well, Raphaelís up." Leo teased as Don and Mikey joined him in the living room.

Raphael walked in to see all his brotherís in a morning meditation. He walked over and disturbed them…

"Hey creeps! Get up!" He screamed kicking them.

"Canít you see weíre meditating!" Leo was so annoyed.

"Canít you see Iím trying to get your attention." Raph snapped back. "I think our skills are fine. The reason why we canít seem to fight right is because we have no trust."

He could see he had their attention.

"Don! Do ya trust Mikey to have your back?" He asked.

"Well, he does have a small attention span." Donatello thought of all the complications in his head.

"Mikey do ya trust Don?"

Mikey looked at Raphael a minute before answering. "Well he does take too long to think of the varblesbles."

"Variables…" Donnie corrected.

"See, and we already know no one trusts me because of my temper. But the only person we trust is Leo and we canít battle and expect to win if we only trust Leo. We need to have trust in each other." Raphael explained.

"Your brother is right." Master Splinter added as he approached his sons. "You need to trust in one another my sons."

"But how?" Leo asked hoping for an answer.

"If I told you, then you wouldnít learn for yourselves." He responded walking away.

"I suppose I could try to whip up a formula that alters our minds to…" But before Donatello could finish Master Splinter had interrupted.

"No formulas." He tapped his stick and left.

"I got an awesome idea itís called the mine field. Haha, and you blindfold a person. Then that person helps you through the maze." Mikey suggested.

"This is no time for games Mikey!" Leo demanded. "Wait…that just might work."

Leo and his brothers quickly gathered things and set it up like a course. Donnie had his bandana turned backwards and so did Leo.

"Kay, Iíll take Don. Mikey ya got Leo." Raph grabbed his partner and began instructing him. "Turn right Donnie."

"Ok Leo Iím pretty sure you turn right here." Mikey directed his brother.

"Are you sure or not?" Leo was more nervous trusting Mikey then he would be on a life or death mission.

"Uhh..Iím sure dude." Mikey smiled as he pushed his brother through the maze.

"Alright Donnie, your gonna listen to me or Iíll hurt you." Raphael smiled as he began running through the maze with Donnie.

He hit every bucket and blanket not really caring.

"Owe! Ugh! Raph!" Donnie screamed as his brother dragged him.

"DONE!" Raphael screamed.

Leo turned his blindfold back around and glared at his brother.

"No way! You cheated." He insisted.

"We got through didnít we?" He asked crossing his arms.

"The point was for Don to trust you…did he?" Leo asked waiting for Donnie to reply.

Donnie was about to respond when Raphael interrupted. "Of course he trusted me…why wouldnít he."

"Well actually…" Donnie stuttered as Leonardo and Raphael began arguing.

Donnie was starting to get annoyed when he finally just screamed. "ACTUALLY I DONíT TRUST EITHER OF YOU!"

Leo and Raphael just stood there staring at their brother.

"Thereís no reason not to trust me." Leo was so confused.

"Thereís plenty of reasons not to trust me…haha. But I wouldnít hurt you on purpose." Raphael added.

"Itís just Mikey and I canít trust you be-because…." Donatello sighed. "You guys arguing…kinda jeopardizes our missions more then Mikeyís screw-ups and Raphís rouge attitude."

"We barely fight." Leonardo brushed off his brotherís statement.

"Actually you guys are more annoying than me." Mikey added.

"Woah! NO ONE, can be more annoying than you Mikey." Raphael laughed as he noticed how serious his two brotherís were.

"Weíll work on it….right Raphael?" Leo asked fake smiling and nudging his brother in the arm.

"Sure.." He replied nudging Leo harder.

Soon, as you can imagine it turned into a fight. Who would of thought?!

Donnie shook his head and sighed, "Weíve got long ways to go."

"Oh, stop!" Leo whined.

"Make me!" Raphael growled.

"You are so dead!" Leo screamed putting Raphael in a headlock.

"In your dreams Oí fearless leader." He teased as he got out of the headlock.

"Guys.." April stood there tapping her foot.

"Oh hey April, did you come for lover boy?" Leonardo made kissing noises towards his brother.

"Oh you are definitely getting it!" Raphael punched his brother.

Leonardo wiped his mouth and punched Raphael back. "Didnít hurt at all."

April ran in the middle of the fight and Raphael accidentally hit her. Before she hit the ground Raphael caught her. He looked up and glared at Leonardo.

"Iíll give you five…no, one minute to get outta my sight before I seriously hurt ya." Raphael was turning red with anger.

"Raph…Iím ok." April whispered as she faintly smiled.

Raphael hugged her and held her tight. He let go and her eyes were closed.

"You think shesís….you know? Kicked the bucket?" Mikey asked hanging over his brotherís shoulder.

"Mikey, do ya wanna die young?" Raphael asked ready to just explode.

"My son. April is just resting. She is fine. Do not take your anger out on everyone else." Master Splinter added.

"Youíre right sensei. Iím sorry." He picked April up and carried her to his room and laid her in his bed.

He layed down beside her and held her tight not letting go. For him the training session was officially over. He ran his fingers through her hair and looked at her resting face.

"Man, your so gorgeous." He stared at her. "Ya know April. I donít tell this to anyone. But I feel comfortable telling ya." He started talking to her when Leo was going to come check on them. He over heard Raphael and decided to listen. "I donít mean to be mean to anyone…I just think tough love is the way to go. Ya know? Toughen em up a bit so when Iím gone…their strong. They donít see how much I actually love em. I mean sure we have fun times together…but I think they donít see how I really feel, ya know? Itís like they all see me as hot head Raphael. Sometimes it isnít tough love. Sometimes I do get mad. Especially at Leonardo, he can be such a…a…teacherís pet. Heís like the perfect student. He does nothing wrong and I literally mean nothing. Everything he does…every little thing he does is always perfect in senseiís eyes. I feel like I live in his shadow, Iím always trying to be better than him. I guess itís just the perks of being the second oldest. But…I can trust him with anything. Now Mikey…that kid has a long….and I mean long way to go. Heís a grade A goofball. A real prankster. Iím just worried that heíll never grow up. But Iím sure he knows what heís doing. He isnít a total idiot. Then ya have Donnie…a real genius. He just overthinks." Raphael began to laugh to himself. "He could build anything in the world! Heís got some talent. Why…I bet he could end world hunger. If he was president the world might actually be a better place with his inventions and all. A big brain for a big nation. Kinda funny when ya think about it." He just sighed and looked at April while she was still resting. Leonardo pulled back form the door and couldnít believe what he had just heard from his brother. He felt like a real jerk for treating Raphael the way he does. He finally knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey Raphael! I came to see how you and April were." Leo smiled and stood by his brotherís bedside.

"Sheís just resting bro. But thanks." He smiled at his brother and turned his attention back to April.

"You know what Raphael." Leo started getting his brotherís attention. "I got your back no matter what and if you ever need anything. Iím here. Love ya bro." He said before walking out.

Raphael felt so happy to hear his brother say that. "Did ya hear that April? He loves me…" Raphael smiled. "Well I donít wanna get mushy or anything…but I love that knuckle head." He laughed.

He wore a smile until he fell asleep with April. A couple hours later he woke up to her in his face.

"Hey April." Raphael smiled as he saw her face.

"April?" She asked. "Whoís that?"

"What do you mean whoís that? Raphael laughed. "Thatís you."

"Is that my name or something?"

"Yeah. Your name is April. Wait, do you know who I am?" Raphael asked waiting for an answer.

"No. Who are you?" She asked confused.

"Raphael."

"What are you to me?" She obviously lost memory.

"Iím your love interest.." Raphael couldnít believe she didnít remember anything. He grabbed her and drug her straight to Donnie. "She doesnít remember anything."

"Woah calm down Raphael. What happened?" Donatello asked.

"She doesnít remember anything." He explained. "After I accidentally hit her, she woke up and didnít even know her own name."

"Amnesia. Sheís lost memory. She doesnít know who she is, how old she is, or even who we are. Some things will come back to her once introduced but other than that there is no cure for this." Donatello checker her eyes and heartbeat.

Raphaelís heart was broken. She wouldnít remember him or anything theyíve done.

"Iíll see what I can do in the mean time she needs to be kept under major surveillance. Get Mikey and Leo." Donnie suggested.

"Ok." Raph rounded his other two brotherís up and took them back to Donnie.

"Listen you guys are gonna have to take turns watching April. Her mind is like baby mush again. So keep her on lock down. Mikey, I regret saying this but you can watch her first." Donnie pushed her towards Mikey.

Mikey just looked at her. "Ok what do girls like to do…" He thought about it.

She just looked at him. "Well first my nameís Michelangelo. But you can call me Mikey." He smiled.

"Ok Mikey." She repeated his name.

"So maybe we can go sewer skating?" He asked her.

"Sure Mikey." She had no clue to what she was agreeing to.

"Ya know…" He laughed. "Ya donít have to say Mikey in every sentence." Mikey scooped her up grabbed her skateboard and flew down the sewer tunnels.

"YAHOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he did a 360. He noticed how scared she looked. "Itís ok, thereís nothing to be scared about."

She smiled a little bit and then began to laugh. "This is fun Mikey!"

"Told ya!" He smiled ducking down and jumping over. "But maybe we should go back."

"Wait, letís keep going." She suggested as Mikey shrugged his shoulders and continued sewer skating. "This is so much fun!" April yelled. "Can I try?" She really hoped Mikey would say yes.

He looked at her…how could he say no to her. "Uhh…sure April." He stopped and put her on the board. "Be real easy, donít go too fast."

April kicked off and flew through the sewers, laughing, flipping, and kicking. Mikey was surprised by how fast she had learned. He started feeling weird inside. Like some kind of fuzzy warmth was in him.

ëDude, look at her go. Sheís amazing, and pretty. Wait what!? Did I just say pretty? What! Gross, that has Raphael written all over it. Oh, I gotta stop thinking about this.í Michelangelo shuttered at the thought.

"HAHA, Iím doing it!" April smiled.

"Sure are, now come on...letís head back." He turned around and headed back to the lair. "Now what do you wanna do? We could watch TV.."

"Ok, whatís TV?" She asked.

"Only the coolest thing in the world! Here look…." Mikey turned on the TV when a soap opera was on. A guy and a girl were kissing and Mikey couldnít watch it. "Oh…barf!"

"Wait go back." April pleaded.

Mikey rolled his eyes and flipped it back, and they were still kissing.

"What are they doing Mikey?" She asked looking at him with wonder.

"Their kissing…" He hated this so much.

"Whatís that?" She wanted a deeper answer.

"Kissing someone is what you do when you like someone a lot I guess." He explained.

She thought about it and kissed Mikey…Before he could pull away Raphael walked in to take over for his shift. Mikey quickly pushed her away.

"MIKEY WHAT ARE YA DOING!?" Raphael asked with this temperature above normal.


End file.
